


Teach Me How to Love (drarry)

by mcgonamum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Neville Longbottom, Gay Theodore Nott, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Theodore Nott, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Neville Longbottom, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgonamum/pseuds/mcgonamum
Summary: In Harry's second year teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, he comes to find that Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Professor.Naturally, they can't keep their hands off of each other
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. 01

Harry Potter sat at the dining table of his shared flat, which resided just outside of Hogsmeade. Ginny and Ron, his flat-mates, were both at the Burrow for the morning, before they would head off to their job as a Professional Quidditch Player and Ministry Employee, respectively

So alone Harry sat, drinking a black coffee, which tasted horrid, but they had run out of sugar the day prior. Harry forced down the rest of his coffee with a grimace before placing his cup in the sink and grabbing his trunk. At only twenty years old, Harry Potter was the youngest Hogwarts professor, only beating out Neville Longbottom, his colleague and longtime friend by one day.

Harry threw on his cloak before leaving for his second home. Ginny had baked cookies the night prior (hence the lack of sugar) and had left one in the inside pocket of his robes with a note.

_Good luck! We'll see you on the first Hogsmeade weekend!_

Harry smiled and tucked the note back in to his pocket as he walked towards the Three Broomsticks, where he promised he would meet Neville before the day started.

With the exception of Neville, the Three Broomsticks was empty. Madame Rosmerta sat behind the bar reading the Daily Prophet, and jumped as Harry entered.

"Hello, Rosmerta, how are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh, dear, I'm fine. Are you ready for school? It's your second year teaching, right?"

"That's right. First Defence teacher to have the job for over one schoolyear in the past fifty years. I hope it stays that way."

"So do I, dear. I think Neville's been waiting for you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you, Rosmerta."

"Alright, dear. Let me know if you change your mind. There won't be anyone else in here for a while."

Harry thanked Rosmerta and made his way towards Neville's booth. "Hello, Nev," he said as he sat down.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville grinned. "Did you eat already? Gran told me to give you these." Neville handed Harry a container of freshly baked muffins. "Her neighbour gave them to her this morning and Gran and I thought that you might like some as a back to school treat."

Harry opened the container and smoke came out, rolling off the cranberry muffins as if they had just come out of the oven. "Thank you! They look wonderful," Harry said as he lifted one out of the container and set it down on a napkin as he closed the container. "So what did you want to meet about?" Harry asked before biting into the muffin.

"Well, there's a new Potions teacher, I thought you should know..." Neville started.

"Oh really? Who? I didn't know Slughorn was retiring," Harry said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Well, I invited him here. I thought we could all meet beforehand and well... diffuse any tension..."

"Neville, Who is it?"

Just then a figure walked up to their booth and sat down next to Neville. "Hello, Potter," he said.

Harry's mouth dropped. "Malfoy. You're the new Potions professor?"

"Why so surprised, Potter? You know I was top of our class. If you and Longbottom can get in as professors, it shouldn't be nearly as hard for me to become one as well."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say besides: "Hermione was top of our year."

"I'm sure she was the top _Gryffindor_ but _I_ was the top student in Potions. Slughorn told me himself."

Harry sat dumbstruck, his mouth ajar as he stared at Draco Malfoy in shock. Neville smiled nervously as looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. "Would you like a muffin, Draco?" Neville asked, gesturing to the container he had given Harry earlier.

"Sure, thank you, Long—Neville." Draco reached for the container, and Harry let him take it as he continued to stare at him. He didn't know whether he was surprised in a positive or negative aspect. Draco bit into a muffin and let out a moan of delight. "These are wonderful, did you make them?" He asked Neville.

Neville shook his head. "No, my gran's neighbour did."

"All the same, a muffin's a muffin," Malfoy said before grinning to himself as if he had made some clever joke. "So Neville, Theo tells me that you're teaching him how to garden," he said.

"Of course! Who else is going to take care of my plants while I'm away? It's not like we have any roommates. And most of them are for the healers at St. Mungo's. They rely on them for their antidotes and medicines."

"Couldn't you take them to Hogwarts with you?"

"No room. We've got a whole greenhouse at home, there's no way I would be able to fit it in my quarters, and I don't want the students touching them. Sorry, I have to go use the loo, if you'll excuse me..."

Draco slid out of the seat so that Neville could pass, then sat back down in front of Harry, who sat with his head down and his hands in his lap.

"Harry—"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. He hadn't heard them from these lips in such a long time, and the sound of it gave him goosebumps. And then he turned away, remembering that he hated Draco Malfoy with every fibre of his being.

"Harry, please listen to me, we don't have much time until Neville comes back," Draco said with a hurried, quiet tone.

"I don't want to listen to a thing you say, Malfoy," Harry spat back, keeping his voice down.

"Oh, so we're back on last name basis? How mature!"

"You're the one who left! Don't go on acting so high and mighty! You should have seen this coming!"

"Please! If you hadn't been off flirting with Weaslette, none of this would have happened!"

"What do you mean, flirting? I have never flirted with Ginny in my entire life! Well, besides sixth year, but that's not the point! In case you didn't realize, Malfoy, I've only ever been interested in dating—"

Harry stopped talking and put on a fake smile as Neville returned. "Everything alright, nobody tried to kill each other while I was away?" Neville asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh, no. We're getting along quite well, actually," Harry said with a pointed look towards Draco as Neville slid back into the booth.

"Well, that's wonderful! I thought it would take a bit more time, but it's great that you're getting along! It'll make the school year a lot less stressful, that's for sure."

Harry let out a fake laugh before grabbing his cloak and standing up. "Well, nice to catch up, but I've got to start organizing my classroom. I've got a delivery of Grindylows arriving today for my third years."

"See you soon, Harry. I've actually got to stop by Honeydukes for my beginning of term gifts," Neville said.

"Honeydukes sounds amazing, do you mind if I come along?" Harry heard Malfoy say as he was waving goodbye to Rosamerta. He ground his teeth as he left the Three Broomsticks and took the walk up to Hogwarts castle.

_Draco Malfoy. Of all the wizards in the world, why was Draco Malfoy chosen as the new Potions professor?_ He would have to talk to Hermione— she would know.

When Harry made it to the castle, Hermione was already waiting in his office with two cups of tea ready. Harry flung off his cloak and threw himself onto the love-seat beside her before taking off his shoes.

"You heard the news?" Hermione asked. "About Malfoy?"

Harry groaned. "I don't want to talk about him right now. I just had to endure breakfast with him. I don't even want to _think_ about spending a whole school year with him." Harry took a sip of his tea and sunk into the couch. "I mean, how did he even get the job?! He probably doesn't even have the credentials! Who hired him? McGonagall? She must be going mad!"

"I can assure you, Professor Potter, that I am not going mad," Said the voice of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall from the doorframe. "Quite the opposite, actually. I feel very secure with this choice. But let me warn you now— any issues that you may have with Professor Malfoy— _let_ _them_ _go_. If there is one reason to believe that you and Malfoy can't handle yourselves, if I hear one insult thrown, you will both be out of a job before you can say 'credentials.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry grumbled.

"Good. I will see you both at the feast." McGonagall turned around and left the two professors in her wake.   
  


"Thank you for helping me arrange my classroom, Hermione. Your transfiguration skills are much better than mine. I don't know what I would've done without these extra chalkboards."

"Well, that's why McGonagall made me Transfiguration professor, and not you. Now what do you plan to do about these drapes?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well the moth's have gotten to them. Don't you see these holes?"

"I think it gives them a bit of character, don't you?"

"Character? Harry, it makes the room look awful. How do you plan to teach in such a treacherous environment? You couldn't have even bothered to clean the desks? The house elves aren't responsible for your classroom, Harry. It's your job to make sure the learning environment is proper."

"You're not on about this Spew thing again, are you?"

"It's S.P.E.W., Harry, you know that. And no, I'm perfectly content with the new laws that the ministry made concerning House-Elf Work Environments."

"Only because you helped form them. And because you fancy Pansy Parkinson."

"I _do not_! We were working closely on these House Elf Regulations, that's all."

"Yes, and that's why Ginny caught you two in a lip-lock at the Leaky last July."

"That little—!" Hermione's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "She promised she would t tell anyone! And besides, we were sloshed! And... experimenting..."

"Sure, Hermione. As if you didn't know long ago that you fancy women." Harry grinned as he helped Hermione take down the rod that held up the drapes.

"It wasn't me who was experimenting— you can't tell anyone that I told you this!" Hermione said with a pointed look as they set the curtain rod down and slid off the drapes.

"Oh, please. According to Nev, Pansy's dated plenty of women in the past."

As Hermione turned away from Harry, he saw her smile to herself. Harry let out an over dramatic gasp. "You're not dating Parkinson, are you? Why is it that most of my friends are dating one of Malfoy's friends?"

"Oh, please, Harry. Don't go on pretending that it's so horrible— we all saw you staring at Malfoy during our school years."

"Only because he was up to no good!"

"Come on, Harry, the sexual tension between you two was so thick, you couldn't even cut it with a chainsaw!"

"There was no tension! Now are you going to help me clean these desks or not?"

"Sorry, I promised Neville I would go to lunch with him around now-- We're meeting Pansy and Theo in Hogsmeade. I'll be back in an hour or so to help with that Grindylow order."

Harry sighed to himself. "Ugh-- fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye! Love you," Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Love you too," Harry grumbled before beginning to clean the abundance of filthy desks.

About halfway through the desks, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for the optional Staff-Only lunch. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick sat near the end of the long table, and seemed to be entranced by whatever Malfoy was telling them. That left Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pince, Filch, and some of the ghosts, who floated along, talking to some of the professors.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down in the furthest seat from Malfoy, which sat him down next to Madame Pince, who was in a pleasant mood since there were no students messing up her library yet.

"Hello Ma-- Irma," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry, how are you? Ready for the little devils yet?"

"Well I ought to be, but Hermione left me in the middle of cleaning my classroom, so I'm a bit behind. Hopefully it'll all be ready for class tomorrow, though."

"Well, I hope all goes well. I've got loads of new books coming in today, so I'm hoping I can reorganize the library while we're in the quiet period before all the' students start actually doing their homework."

"That sounds great, I've got a delivery coming today as well, but Grindylows are not nearly as nice as books."

"Oh dear, well you must not know a lot about books, then," Irma laughed. "Ask Hermione, she'll tell you all about how treacherous books can be-- well, you remember that Monster Book of Monsters, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't think I could ever forget that book," Harry chuckled. "It still haunts my nightmares."

Harry didn't stay at the luncheon for long, as he found himself sweating every time he looked over at Malfoy. It's not as though he was nervous by Malfoy's presence, it was just that every time he looked in Malfoy's direction, the blond was staring right back at him. So Harry did the first thing that came to mind-- he ran.

"I'm sorry, Irma, I must be going, I've got to finish preparing for the students," Harry said, interrupting the librarian in the middle of her sentence about the 'retched' little first years' eating her library.

Madame Pince let out a 'hmpf' and turned her attention towards Madame Pomfrey, who was talking about some new remedies that she was able to brew with the recent supply of Neville's plants. Harry walked briskly out of the Great Hall, and looked over his shoulder before he reached the doors. His eyes met Malfoy's, and he turned quickly and rushed out of the hall. Once he turned the corner, Harry sprinted to his classroom, trying to put as much distance between him and the Great Hall as possible. Upon reaching his room, Harry closed the door and sat on one of the clean desks, gasping for air.

He would _not_ let Malfoy ruin this school year.


	2. 02

Harry sat down at his regular spot at the Professors' table for the beginning of term feast. On his left was an empty seat, and to his right sat Hermione.

"Did you see what Malfoy decided to wear? Very unprofessional, he's hardly wearing proper wizarding robes," Hermione whispered.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself, he's coming this way," Hermione pointed behind him.

"Harry turned around as Malfoy sat down in the chair next to him. His robes were an emerald green, with a line of crystals going along each seam. The hem was down to the floor, and gave him a floating effect. Harry loved those robes, as he had told Draco several times in the past. Which meant that he had most likely worn them for the sole purpose of messing with Harry's head. Underneath, you could see that he was wearing a black turtleneck with a silver chain around his neck.

Harry's breath hitched. He looked at Malfoy, who had turned to face him. "We need to talk," he whispered, barely audible.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Meet me in my office later," he replied, matching Malfoy's volume.

The sorting ceremony was very eventful, and the meal was exceptional, as always. Not to mention that Malfoy kept purposefully bumping knees with Harry. Hardy found his heart pounding by the end of the meal.

Hogwarts had received several new students this year, more than Harry had ever seen. He wondered how he would adjust his classroom for the difference of students. He would definitely need more desks.

The Sorting Hat's new song was very catchy, and Harry found the tune stuck in his head after the ceremony was over. Alone in his office, Harry sat on the loveseat, drinking tea and humming to himself, when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Forgetting about their arrangement earlier, Harry was shocked to see Malfoy on the other side. "Come on in," he said shakily, summoning another tea cup from the pantry.

"D'you still like Earl Grey? Or did you want Orange Pekoe?" Harry asked, holding up either option.

"Earl Grey is fine, thanks," Malfoy said, standing just inside the doorframe.

"Well come on in, make yourself comfortable. I reckon this conversation might take a while," Harry said.

Malfoy sighed and sat down stiffly on one end of the beaten up love-seat. "I can't believe you kept this," he said, running his hand across the worn down surface of the cushion.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a perfectly good couch," Harry replied as he handed Malfoy his cup and sat down next to him.

"It's got holes in it! If I wanted feathers stuck to me, I would pluck an owl."

"Well if you don't like it, you can go sit in my desk chair."

"That blasted thing? It looks like it's going to fall apart the second I sit down."

"Would you stop criticizing every thing I own? You're the one who wanted to talk, so talk."

"Fine," Malfoy said, before pausing. _Five seconds. Ten seconds._ "I don't know what you want me to say," he admitted.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you left? I was obviously not flirting with Ginny, since she had already come out as lesbian at that point. So why did you go?"

"Why do you think?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know! I know that _I_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you so sure that you're innocent? Maybe I left because I thought you didn't love me!"

"What do you mean _'you thought I didn't love you?'_ You were my whole world! I basically devoted myself to you!"

"Well it hardly felt like it! You didn't tell anyone that we were together! I had told Pansy, Greg, Blaise, I even told my mother about us!"

"Well sorry I couldn't tell _my mother,_ considering she's _dead_!"

"Oh, playing the orphan card, how clever! Did you ever consider that the people I love have died too?

"Oh, please, that's hardly the same!"

"Why? Because they were Death Eaters? Because they were 'bad?'"

"No, because they hardly showed any devotion or love towards you! You act like they were saints when they dedicated their life to hunting and killing anyone who wasn't 'pure!'"

"Is that what you think of them? Is that what you think of _me_? I'm evil? I'm a prejudiced pure-blood who dedicates myself to torturing innocent people? In case you didn't know, people change, Potter. Just like how I am good, _they_ were good at some point of their lives, too. Not all of them wanted that life!" Draco stood up, slamming his cup down on the coffee table.

"Draco, wait! I'm sorry, you're right. It was unfair to assume that everyone you care about was evil. I know that you're not--"

"Save it, Potter." Draco marched out of his office and slammed the door so hard that it knocked his cup off the table, spilling tea all over the carpet.

"Shit!" Harry shouted. "For fuck's sake, Malfoy!" Harry stood up and rushed out the door, chasing after Draco. He had just seen him turn around the corner when he reached the hallway. He ran down the corridor, calling out Malfoy's name. When he caught up to the other man, he placed a hand on his shoulder, but Malfoy shrugged it away, wiping away tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Shove it, Potter," he mumbled, turning his head away from Harry's.

"Draco, please. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to assume anything about your loved ones when I didn't know them." Harry stopped walking, but Draco kept moving down the hallway. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't love you," He called out. Draco hesitated, but kept moving.

Harry huffed before continuing to call after Draco. "Because I did-- I do-- love you, I mean."

Draco came to a full stop. The room got colder as, with a blank face, Draco turned to face Harry, his eyes red and rimmed with tears, and said: "Do me a favour and leave me alone."

"Oh." Harry took a shaky breath. "Uh-- yeah, sure, Professor Malfoy. I guess I'll do that."

Draco turned back around and marched off, leaving Harry deserted in the corridor.  
  
  


Two days had passed since Harry's last interaction with Draco. He had spent his time wallowing around in his quarters whenever he wasn't in his classroom. His usual work-hard, play-hard attitude had disappeared, and he was miserable while teaching. He had skipped his second meal that day when Hermione barged into his room with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Listen, Harry, I know that you're all upset because Draco is a professor here, but you're going to have to toughen up and stop sulking around about it. He's here to stay, so get over yourself, and start acting like a real teacher again," she said, putting the bottle of firewhiskey down on his coffee table. "So here are your options: You either drink this entire bottle of firewhiskey with me and get plastered, or you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you _sober_ and I'll drink the entire bottle by myself."

Harry held out his hand, reaching for the firewhiskey. "Fine," he said.

Hermione grabbed the bottle and held it just out of his reach. "Do you promise you'll start acting normal again? No more Malfoy drama?"

"Yes, mum, I promise."

Hermione grinned and shoved Harry's shoulder. "Good. But don't call me 'mum' ever again."

"Deal," Harry said as Hermione handed over the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a long swig, downing a quarter of the bottle. When the rim left his lips, he started coughing.

Hermione slapped on his back as he choked, relieving him from his fit. He gasped for air, "Thanks," he wheezed.

Hermione sighed. "No problem," She said, taking the bottle from him and taking a few light sips. "I don't know how I'll be able to stay away from Pansy for so long," she admitted, handing the bottle back to Harry.

"Oh. I didn't know you were actually serious --that's besides the point-- Hermione, we're _professors_. We're allowed to leave whenever we want... except during our work hours, of course. You could easily leave for a weekend to see Pansy."

"But what if there's an emergency--"

"Hermione-- there are tons of other professors here. If something happens, we'll be able to handle it."

"I suppose, but what if something happens to someone in my house? How am I supposed to live knowing that I wasn't there for a student if they get hurt or sick or--"

"Hermione-- between Poppy and Minerva, the students are in good hands."

"I suppose you're right."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Harry. I know whatever you're going through must be difficult-- I haven't you so disassociated since, well, since after the war-- so you can talk to me. Only if you want."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry contemplated telling Hermione about everything but shook away the thought almost immediately. Nobody would understand his grief, not even Hermione.  
  
  


Harry kneeled behind his desk in his classroom, shuffling through books, looking for a source for the next day's lesson on Hinkypunks, when he heard the floor creak. "Just a minute, Hermione, I've just got to find my book on dark wetland creatures."

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Harry," said the voice of Neville from the other side of his desk as Harry placed another book onto the large pile that had accumulated on his desk.

Harry straightened and looked up at Neville. "Hi, Nev! I didn't know you don't have classes on Thursday afternoons! What's up?"

"Well, some friends are meeting Theo and I at the Three Broomsticks for supper tonight-- a sort of celebration-- you see, he's been accepted into the Healer's program at St. Mungo's."

Harry grinned. "That's great! I'd love to come," He said. "What time?"

"Seven. And wear something nice."

"Alright, will do. I'll be there."

"Great, Harry. Thank you, I've got to go owl Ginny and Luna." Harry went back to sorting through his books as Neville left, not noticing Professor McGonagall's presence until she cleared her throat.

"Well I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you, Potter," She said.

Harry got to his feet and used his hands to brush the dirt off of his pants. "Pardon?" He asked, unsure of what the headmistress meant.

"I honesty didn't believe you could be so reckless! Four students reported hearing you shouting at Malfoy in the corridors three nights ago, and now, I hear from Argus that he caught you drunk in the school grounds last night with Granger! What has gotten into you? Did you not understand the depth of our conversation on the first day of school?"

"Yes, Professor, I did. I'm sorry-- I promise that I'll behave from now on."

"You'd better, Potter. I don't care if you defeated the darkest sorcerer of your time, if you give me so much as one reason to believe that you're not fit for this job--"

"Yes, I know, I'll be out of a job before I can sat 'credentials,'" Harry sighed. "Believe me, Professor, I understand."

"Good. Now, I've got to go talk to Mr. Malfoy about this as well-- seeing as neither of you know how to behave yourselves, I suggest that you stay away from each other until you learn to handle your temper."

"Yes, Headmistress. I'll do my best to stay away from Malfoy," Harry said.

"Better than your best, Potter. I don't want a single complaint for the rest of the year!" McGonagall gave Harry a pointed look as she backed out of the classroom. "Better than your best!" She called out one more time before leaving Harry alone with his mounds of books.

While picking up another book, a piece of paper fell onto the floor. When he bent down to pick it up, he noticed that it was actually a napkin, which had green, cursive handwriting on it.  
  
  


_"Harry, come on! I want to get to Flourish and Blott's before the crowd!" Draco said, tugging on Harry's arm._

 _"Just one second, I want to see if they have any owl treats for Kiwi." They were supposed to be going to the bookstore so that Draco's girl-crush could sign his book about bat anatomy-- at least, that's what he_ thought _Draco had said, but a new brand of owl treats had caught Harry's eye at Eeylop's Owl Emporium._

 _"You already spoil that owl, Harry! She won't be able to lift off the ground if you give her any more treats! Now come on, Martina Winston is signing books and if my favourite Potions Master doesn't sign my copy of_ The Enclopedia of Bat Eyes _, I will cry. You don't want to be responsible for making your boyfriend cry, do you?"_

_"Fine, but I want an ice cream after this," Harry surrendered, allowing Draco to pull him down the alley._

_"Yes, dear," Draco laughed. "Ugh, I knew it would be busy! Let's push through, maybe they'll see you and fall to their knees in praise," he joked as they entered the book store._

_Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco into the crowd. Of course there were mumbles and disapproving looks as the other customers saw Harry holding onto Draco's shoulder from behind, but they were used to it by now, well, Harry was._

_Draco cursed under his breath as he saw Martina Winston leaving the book store from the back door, waving goodbye to the group of fans who watched her with satisfied grins, holding their signed copies of her best-selling book._

_"Draco, I'm sure she'll be back," Harry said. "Don't authors usually come to bookstores a lot?"_

_"No! This was her last day of tour. She's off into the wilderness tomorrow morning to scavenge for rare plants, and she won't return until wintertime!"_

_"Alright, we'll go through the back and use my Chosen One charms to get her to sign your book," Harry said._

_"You would do that for me?" Draco asked. "I know you don't like using your fame to get an advantage..."_

_"Of course! I would do anything for you, Draco."_

_Draco grinned. "Wow. I think I might be a bad influence on you," he chuckled._

_"Well? Are we going or not? At this rate, we'll have to go into the wilderness to find her," Harry asked, grabbing Draco's hand._

_"You're right, you're right, of course, let's go," Draco said before the two left through the back door. They saw Martina Winston getting into a Ministry Car. "WAIT!" Draco called, running towards the car, dragging Harry along behind him._

_Upon reaching the car, Draco and Harry were both gasping for breath. Martina smiled at them from the inside of the car. She opened the window._

_"Miss Winston, hi, I'm so sorry! I'm a huge fan, and I was just wondering if you would sign my book," Draco explained once his breathing was at a reasonable pace._

_"Of course, love. What's your name?" She asked._

_"I'm Draco."_

_"And are you a Potions Master too, Draco?" She asked as she took the book from him._

_"No, but I hope to be. I want to be just like you-- I want to invent potions that help people. I'm already working on a potion that has healing abilities equivalent to phoenix tears."_

_"Well, once you become a full Potion's Master, give me a call. I'd love to work with such an innovative Potioneer like you." Martina handed Draco his book and a napkin from The Leaky Cauldron. She drove off without another word, leaving Draco squealing, and Harry grinning in pride._

_"Did you hear that? She wants to be my lab partner! This is the best day of my life!" Draco gushed. "Will you keep this safe for me? I don't want to lose it," Draco asked, handing Harry the loose napkin._

_"Of course."_

Harry smiled softly at the memory. It was years ago, nearly a year after the war had ended, and he and Draco had started dating about two months prior. Harry grabbed the napkin and left his classroom, taking the moving staircases towards the dungeons.

Class was just letting out as Harry reached the Potion's classroom, and he heard Draco talking to one of his students from outside the door.

"I understand, Byrne. I will give you a two day extension on the essay, but remember, school comes before quidditch."

"But Professor Malfoy--"

"Byrne..." Malfoy said with a tone of warning. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Yes, Professor," the student said. "Thank you." The student-- Olivia Byrne, Harry recognized, rushed out of the classroom, noticing Harry immediately as she came into the corridor. "Hello Professor Potter," she said.

"Hello Miss Byrne. I expect that the responsibilities of being Quidditch captain and being a N.E.W.T. student have you under a lot of pressure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Professor. How am I supposed to complete an essay on the properties of bat eyes if I have to try out a whole new team?"

"Well, Byrne, I'll let you in on a little secret: I was once in the exact position that you are in now, except my professors were not nearly as nice. My suggestion is that you focus on your schoolwork first, and book the quidditch pitch for the earliest time on a Saturday morning."

"Is that how you did it?" she asked

"Well, no. But it's how I wish I would have. It probably would have given us a better run."

"Did you lose the quidditch cup?"

"No, but we just barely won. Don't stress yourself out too much, Byrne, I'm sure Professor Granger would be pleased if you lead Gryffindor house to another Quidditch Cup and House-Cup victory."

"Alright, Professor. Thank you."

"Anytime, Byrne. Now off you go, finish that essay for Professor Malfoy."

"Yes, sir." Byrne ran to catch up to her friends, who waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, giggling.

Harry ignored them and knocked on the door of the Potions classroom.

"Come in," came Malfoy's voice from inside.

Harry pushed the door open and walked in silently. "Er-- sorry to bother you, Dra-- Malfoy, but I just wanted to return this. I forgot about it, and then today, when I was going through my books, I found it tucked away. I thought you would like it back."

Malfoy took the napkin from Harry and for a quick second, almost as though Harry had imagined it, he smiled. "Thank you, Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do before the celebration tonight." Malfoy gestured towards the door, and Harry nodded his head curtly before exiting.

They didn't fight during that entire, though admittedly short, conversation. It was progress. Harry grinned to himself the entire way back to his office.


	3. 03

"And then he fell down and took the entire stack of papers with him!" The group of friends laughed as Neville told yet a story about his boyfriend's clumsiness.

Harry leaned over to Blaise "How is it that he's becoming a healer again?" he mumbled, much to the delight of Blaise.

"Beats me," Blaise grinned. "I hope he doesn't trip over one of his patients." Blaise's teeth shined brighter than pearls as he let out a low chuckle, despite having been sipping on red wine for the past hour, and Harry felt himself involuntarily swooning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco watching their interaction with a suspicious look.

"I mean I love the bloke, I hope he does well, but... well, he's quite clumsy, and very forgetful. I just hope that he doesn't forget to give a patient their medicine."

Harry smiled grimly. "I bet once he's on the scene, his instincts will kick in. I'm sure he'll do fine."

"Well I sure hope so, he's been dreaming about this opportunity since fourth year. To lose it now would crush him."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ginny, who was way drunker than she should have been on a week night. "Hey Harry," she said from the other side of Harry. "Harry..."

Harry and Blaise turned to Ginny. "Yes Ginny?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his Gillywater.

"Harry, tell Malfoy to stop staring at you like he wants to rip your clothes off-- HEY DRACO! STOP EYE FU--"

Harry spit out his drink as he covered Ginny's mouth with his hand. The entire table fell silent, and he and Draco quickly met eyes before turning their now-crimson faces away from each other. Luna stood up and held her girlfriend by the shoulders. "Come on, Gin, I think you've had too much to drink." Luna helped Ginny stand up and guided her towards the bathroom.

As they walked away, the table stayed silent long enough to hear Ginny say: "Are you going to shag me in there?"

"No, dear, we're just going to sober you up. Come on, take my arm."

"Well it wouldn't be a celebration if someone didn't get _absolutely pissed_ and embarrass themselves," Theo said once they were out of earshot, and everyone in Harry's range of spit had dried themselves off. The awkward silence subsided, and the group all burst into a fit of laughter.

"The last person I expected to get sloshed was Ginny Weasley," Blaise said to Harry.

"Oh no, you didn't see her in our Hogwarts days. She would get so pissed, I think she actually pissed herself once. Hermione had to help her out of her wet clothes," Harry laughed.

Blaise leaned in close to Harry's ear. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in--or rather out-- of wet clothes, Potter," he murmured.

Harry gulped and turned to face Blaise. His face was full of something-- lust? Harry smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-- er--" He looked over at Draco, who was deep in conversation with Hermione and Pansy. "I admit, it would definitely be fun to get in bed with you, Blaise, but I'm kind of--"

"Hung up on Malfoy. Look, I get it, but if you ever change your mind, feel free to ring me up. I'm always in the mood for a nice shag." Harry nodded his (completely scarlet) head and gave Hermione a look of panic.

_Tell me all about it later_ , was what Harry interpreted from her look in reply.

As Harry looked behind him, he saw Luna and a slightly-more-sober Ginny returning from the washroom. Ginny had a satisfied smile on her face, and when they returned to the table, she turned to Harry and Blaise. "She shagged me in there," she smirked, her thumb over her shoulder, pointing in the general direction of the washrooms.

Blaise grinned. "Nice!" He said, holding up a hand for Ginny to slap.

Luna rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat on the opposite side of Ginny, her cheeks flushed.

"Just sobering her up, huh?" Theo grinned from across Luna.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Luna said, smiling sweetly.

"Touché."

The night ended not a mere twenty minutes later, after Ron nearly passed out on the table. "I'm sorry," he said again as Harry basically carried him back to their flat. "I didn't mean to ruin the fun, I've just been really tired lately."

"Ron, you did nothing wrong. The fun ended long before you fell asleep in your pasta."

"Harry, why was Malfoy so angry all supper?" Ron asked after letting out quite a large yawn. "He looked as though he wanted to hurt you, with the way he kept looking at you, you'd think he were ready to kill."

"I— uh, I'm not sure, Ron. Maybe he had a bad day at work. We did get into an argument the other day."

"That must be it. Those Malfoys, always holding on to grudges."

"Alright, Ron, whatever you say," Harry grimaced as they reached the bottom of the stairs of their flat. They only had to go up one flight, thankfully. "I'm going to go onto your other side so you can hold on to the railing while we climb. Do not fall over right now. _I mean it, Ronald_." He added when Ron started to giggle. Harry switched to Ron's left side and guided him up the first few stairs. "Are you holding on to the railing? Ron, I swear— just grab the railing you knob!"

Once they finally got to their door, Harry reached into his cloak pocket to find that he had forgotten his keys. "D'you have your keys?" He asked Ron.

"Nope!" Ron giggled.

Harry sighed. "Ron, where are your keys?"

"They're inside. Ginny brought hers with her."

Harry groaned. "Why did I ever think it would be okay to leave you two as roommates?" He asked to no one in particular, helping Ron sit down, propping him against the door. "Ron, stay here, I'm going to apparate to Luna's and get Ginny's keys."

Ron merely nodded his head and closed his eyes. Figuring that Ron would be fine, Harry apparated to the outside of Luna Lovegood's apartment. Since she lived on the first floor, all that Harry would have to do is knock on her bedroom window and grab the keys from Ginny. Except for the fact that he forgot which apartment was hers, this was an excellent plan.

Harry walked around the building several times before spotting Luna's flat. Just inside the window, he saw Periwinkle, Luna's pet rabbit. The animal was only identifiable because it had been dyed blue with magic, hence it's name. Harry tapped on the window and the rabbit hopped away in fright. He heard someone moving around inside. He tapped louder, and peered in. Luna's face appeared out of nowhere and Harry jumped back.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as Luna opened the window.

"Shh... Harry, there's no need to shout. What are you doing here?"

"Ron doesn't have his keys, I was wondering if you could give me Ginny's pair."

"Sure, one minute." Luna disappeared back into the flat and Harry heard her murmur something to Ginny.

A few minutes later, Luna returned. "Ginny said that she didn't bring hers because she planned on spending the night here. She said that Ron brought his with him."

Harry sighed. "For fuck's sake, Ronald. Alright, thank you, Luna. I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight." Harry groaned as he apparated back to their shared flat. Upon arrival, he found that Ron was missing, and the door was wide open. Harry swore to himself as he entered their flat and found Ron asleep on the couch. He closed the door and went to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed.

Harry woke up to a close up of Hermione's face. She was whispering his name, as not to wake up Ron, who was in the next room over. Harry was still in his dress robes, a dark green pair that matched the first pair that he had ever owned. "Harry, wake up already, we've got to get back to the castle," Hermione said.

"Shit. Fucking Hell," Harry grumbled, literally rolling out of the bed and getting caught in his robes. He started to push himself off of the floor when a pale hand emerged, offering to help him up. Harry took Malfoy's hand and got to his feet, blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"I would appreciate if you used less colourful vocabulary this early in the morning," He said in a playful manner.

"As if you haven't sworn for the exact same reason," Harry grinned. The two beamed at each other for a moment-- it almost felt like old times... Until Hermione cleared her throat.

"Are we going or not? I've got a class to teach in an hour, and I would appreciate a shower so that my students don't smell the gallon of alcohol that I consumed last night."

"How are you so functional? It's half past seven."

"I'm very aware of how early it is, Harry. And it's called a Hangover Potion-- I think you know a thing or two about them," Hermione scowled.

"Ouch," Harry said, teasingly putting a hand over his heart. "You don't have to be so harsh." Harry turned to Malfoy. "You don't happen to have a Pepper-Up Potion handy, do you? I think she could use one," He joked.

"Yeah, Granger, I think you're taking this 'filling McGonagall's shoes' thing too far," Malfoy agreed with a chuckle.

Hermione's scowl deepened and she raised her hand as if she were going to hit them. "Let's go, alright? I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't be all too pleased if she discovered that you two were teaching class hungover because you didn't have time to take a potion." She marched out of the room, the two boys following behind her in a hurry.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked as they walked the path to the castle.

"He hasn't got classes until noon, so he's sleeping in. Honestly, don't you ever pay attention? He literally mentioned this at least three times during the dinner."

"I wish I could say I was paying attention to Neville, but my thoughts were... occupied."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grumbled.

  
Once they reached the castle, Harry followed Malfoy down to the dungeons. "Thank you for doing this," Harry said, sitting on top of Malfoy's desk. "I would do it myself if my potion-making skills weren't so _shite_."

"Oh, it's no problem. I always keep a stash of ingredients in my cupboard. Come on, I'll show you," Malfoy replied.

"Oh, no thanks, I've spent enough time in a closet for my life."

Malfoy grinned and looked as though he was about to laugh, until he saw Harry's serious expression. "Wait, what?"

"I never told you?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no. What are you talking about?"

"Well, er-- I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs as a child. The Dursley's made me-- until I started getting my Hogwarts letters, which were addressed to ' _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_ ,' and they moved me to the third bedroom."

"WHAT?! You're telling me that they forced you to sleep in a broom closet for _ELEVEN YEARS_ , when they had a perfectly good spare bedroom?" Malfoy asked.

"Er... yes?"

"I swear sometimes the stories you tell me about those bloody muggles makes me want to go back to the dark side," Draco grumbled.

"Aw, but then who would make a healing potion equivalent to Phoenix tears?"

"I bet Granger is fully capable of the same Potions-inventing skills as I am."

"Like you would let her take all the glory. Besides, Hermione's too consumed in Transfiguration and Arithmancy to care about inventing new Potions."

"That's true. Potionsmaking is solely for the single-minded. Granger's got too many things on her plate."

"What, like you don't?" Harry laughed.

Malfoy grinned as he finished spooning the potions into two vials. "Alright, you have a point. But, in all fairness, it's not my fault that I'm distracted."

"Well then, who's is it?" Harry asked as he slid off the desk and followed Malfoy to the door.

Malfoy handed Harry his potion and opened the door for him. Harry stepped outside and Malfoy started to close the door, before peeking his head out.

"It's yours." Malfoy closed the door, leaving Harry pleasantly stunned. 

No Pepper-Up potion could have compared to the thrill that Harry felt after hearing those words. Those two simple words that made Harry's stomach flutter and his head spin. He felt as though he were walking on air as he taught his classes that day. His mood seemed to be reflected by his students, who all laughed at his terrible jokes, and smiled all throughout class— even the ones who were failing.

Harry decided to let his third period class out early for lunch, he wanted to take a walk around the grounds, possibly visit Hagrid. On his way down to the little hut by the edge of the forest, Harry stopped at his favourite tree by the lake. The leaves were mostly green, with hints of yellow and red starting to peek through. He laid down and took a deep breath. The smell of grass and earth filled his lungs with joy and he decided to close his eyes for a moment.

Oh, how he missed this feeling.

_Harry felt someone lay down next to him. He opened his eyes and gave a tired smile. "Sorry I'm late, we had a potion go wrong at the lab. Turned all my clothes white."_

_Harry chuckled. "That's a sight I'd like to see," he said, his eyes droopy._

_"Trust me, you definitely don't. I nearly blinded everyone in the lab. I had to close my own eyes for a moment."_

_Harry laughed. "Well, you could always wear those clothes to our wedding."_

_Draco fell silent next to him. Harry opened his eyes to see him fast asleep, still on top of the covers. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"I love you."_

Harry woke up with a start. The wind had died down and he heard whispers coming from all around him. "Professor Potter, are you alright?" A student asked.

Hardy stood up and clenched his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that shone above him. "Er— yes. I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Quarter past twelve. Lunch just ended."

"Quarter past twelve? Well, I must be off, I've got a class to teach!" Harry rushed back towards the castle, leaving the students behind. Upon reaching the Defence room, it was empty, except for Professor McGonagall, who sat at his desk— that's when he remembered that he had no class in fifth period.

"Er— hello, Minerva. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm just lovely. Actually, I'm wonderful. Do you know why that is, Professor Potter?"

"Er— happy birthday?" Harry said, unsure as to why Professor McGonagall was in such a good mood.

"No, no, dear boy," she laughed. "Because of this!" Minerva placed an issue of the Daily Prophet down on Harry's desk. The front page had an enormous picture of Harry, McGonagall, Hermione, and Neville, all smiling, arm in arm. The photo was from their first day teaching at Hogwarts. The article title read: " _Hogwarts Has Highest O.W.L. Scores in History._ "

Harry grinned. "That's amazing!"

"That it is! Which is why I am here to invite you to a professors-only luncheon next week. The grand opening of my nephew Robert's restaurant is on October second. We will be having a celebration in honour of our professors. Especially you, Harry. The statistics say that more than seventy five percent of your students taking O.W.L.s last year got an 'O.' You should be very proud."

Harry's chest flushed. "I am," he said. "I have my sixth years next class, I'll be sure to congratulate them. How did the N.E.W.T. students do?"

"They did even better than the O.W.L. students! Every single Hogwarts student taking their N.E.W.T.s passed. And guess who got the highest scores?"

"Who?" Harry Asked.

"You know who it was," Minerva said.

"It was Dennis Creevey, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. 

"I always knew he would do well. I should send him a letter of congratulations," Harry said, taking out a quill and parchment.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll leave you to do that, I must see Professor Granger."

The headmistress left Harry in his classroom, swelling with pride. He had taught Dennis in the DA and the year previous, and was proud to call himself a mentor to one of the brightest and most charismatic students he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. And to think that the boy had lost his older brother only years prior-- Harry pulled out a bottle of ink and started to write his letter to the boy.

_Dennis,_

_I want to congratulate you on your excellent N.E.W.T scores! I always knew that you would do well. You are one of the brightest students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching, and I am truly honoured to have been able to get to know you over the past eight years._

_It came as no surprise when Professor McGonagall told me that you had the highest scores out of all of last year's N.E.W.T. students. You are a wonderful student and person, and I am proud to be able to say that I was your professor and your friend._

_Thank you, Dennis. While I thought that I was teaching you, you were teaching me how to be a more compassionate and kind person._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

A week passed, and it was a chilly morning on the day of the luncheon, which was not so pleasant considering Harry had planned a conjoint class with Hagrid for their lesson on Kappa's. Hagrid, much to the disapproval and discouragement of Harry, had recently gotten a Kappa as a pet, and had named it Scrubby. Harry had tried warning his friend against capturing a kappa, but Hagrid was convinced that it wouldn't hurt anyone. So, begrudgingly, Harry had helped Hagrid feed it nearly sixty cucumbers with the names of their students carved into them to prevent the Kappa from eating anyone.

As Harry led his students down to the edge of the forest, he heard many complaints. They all moaned about being too cold and needing to get a thicker cloak if they were going to spend more time outside of the castle. Harry rolled his eyes and placed a heating charm on his cloak before continuing to lead his students down to the forest. Once they had reached the edge, he waited for Hagrid to arrive with his students. Then they would travel in one large pack towards the small bog that housed the Kappa. 

"Professor Potter! How are yeh?"

Harry grinned and spun around to face his large friend. "I'm great Hagrid! How are you? How are Witherwings and Fang?"

"Oh, Witherwings is doin' great! He loves playin' with Fang! They're good friends, yeh know? And I'm alrigh'," Hagrid replied. "How 'bout we go fin' Scrubby? I bet he's just dyin' to meet e'ryone."

'Alright, then. We should get going if we want to finish this lesson in time," Harry agreed. 

The two professors lead the group of students into the forest towards Scrubby's bog. When they arrived, it was scattered with bones from many different animals, and Scrubby sat in the center of the mass. The students all gasped and backed away, trying not to get close to the Kappa.

"Not to worry, he ain't gon' hurt none of yehs," Hagrid called out.

"We spent the past few days feeding this Kappa cucumbers with your names engraved in them so that he would be repelled against harming you in any way. We would never purposefully put you in a dangerous situation," Harry agreed. This seemed to calm the students slightly, and they came a little closer to the professors and the creature.

"Now," Harry started, "Who can tell me why Kappa's live in ponds or bogs?"

A few students raised their hands, and Harry chose Antony Eliot, a third year student in his class. "Kappas live in bogs and ponds so that they can easily drown their victims."

"Excellent job, Eliot. Now, who can tell me how you might defeat a Kappa? Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"You can defeat a Kappa by tricking it into bowing. The water from its head will spill out and weaken it."

"Wonderful. Of course, we will be doing no harm to Scrubby here, we will simply be observing and admiring his actions. This way you can all have proper research and experience for your quiz on Monday." The students groaned at the mention of a quiz, but seemed less tense when Harry told them that it would not be worth a lot of marks, and would just be putting to test what they learned in that class.

Harry, Hagrid and the students watched the Kappa for nearly twenty minutes, until it eventually ventured off to go feed. "Alright, students, I think that's enough for today. Professor Hagrid and I will lead you back up to the school grounds, and then my class will come with me back up to the castle," Harry said, waving his students along, bringing them out of the Kappa's bog area. As they reached the castle, Harry started to lead his class down the corridor to the Defence classroom when Malfoy walked out of the staff lounge and walked straight into Harry, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry, Ha-- Professor Potter," Draco said as he grabbed on to Harry shoulders in attempt to stop him from falling. Their eyes met and for a moment Harry forgot where he was. 

"Er-- its no problem, Professor Malfoy." Harry looked behind him at the snickering students. "I'll be off, then. I need to finish this lesson on Kappas, and I'm sure Professor Granger won't be too pleased if half of her students show up late to Transfiguration."

"Right," Draco said. "I'd best be off as well, I've got a lesson to plan."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Alright," Draco repeated, letting go of Harry's shoulders with a embarrassed look. The two gave a small, awkward wave before they started walking in the same direction. "Ah, you know what, I forgot something in the staff lounge."

"Right," Harry replied. "Well, goodbye then."

"Uh, yeah, bye." Draco returned into the lounge and Harry felt a faint flush rise up his neck as he lead his students back to the classroom. 

  
"Alright, everyone, settle down," Harry said as he leaned on the front of his desk. "Does anyone have any questions?-- Yes, Mr. Wells?"

"Why were you and Professor Malfoy so awkward? Aren't you two friends? Sally said that she saw you two holding hands in Hogsmeade once."

"Sorry let me rephrase myself," Harry said. "Does anyone have any questions _about Kappas_?"

The class remained silent. "I thought not," Harry sighed. "Alright, you're all dismissed early. Don't forget about the quiz on Monday! I expect at least an Acceptable from each of you!"

As the class left, Harry sat down in his desk chair, resting his arms and head on his desk and letting out a long, exasperated, sigh. 

"How the Hell am I supposed to get through this school year without embarrassing myself? How am I supposed to get through this luncheon?!"


End file.
